


kiss with a fist [redux]

by peachblossom



Series: i want you (to want me) [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Post-Canon, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24640801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachblossom/pseuds/peachblossom
Summary: Wherein Catra and Adora both get exactly what they want.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: i want you (to want me) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781641
Comments: 18
Kudos: 546





	kiss with a fist [redux]

**Author's Note:**

> This work follows part one of the series, though you don't necessarily have to have read 'kiss with a fist' to read the redux. I hope you enjoy either way!

Even though the war was over, Catra and Adora trained.

It was something they had always done together, back in the Horde. It kept them on their toes, kept them ready for battle at any moment. They would spend hours together in the Fright Zone gym, running through drills, sparring each other. 

In Bright Moon, after the war, there was nothing to train for. They did it anyway, mostly because Catra would climb the walls if she didn’t punch something sometimes, and also because Adora liked to look at her muscles in the mirror when she thought Catra wasn’t looking (Catra was always looking). 

Their room was big enough for them to run drills in it, and since Glimmer had moved all of the pretty dangling glass higher up after they had broken the originals the first time they had sparred, they were free to lay into each other without worrying about breaking anything.

Catra launched herself at Adora from on high, leaping from their floating bed to land a blow on her shoulder. Adora stepped deftly out of the way, leaving Catra to tuck and roll her way across the floor, and when Catra stood to face her again, Adora’s hand was shimmering.

“Hey!” Catra yelled. “No sword!”

“Not even a little sword?”

“No!” Catra rounded a high kick to Adora’s chest, which she stopped with a flick of her forearm. Adora’s body started flickering and Catra looked at her, unimpressed. “No She-Ra, either!”

Adora pouted at her, annoyingly cute. God, Catra was a sucker. She almost wavered, but then Adora kicked her leg out, _hard_ , connecting with Catra’s stomach and sending her flying across the floor. 

“That was dirty,” Catra croaked to the ceiling. She wasn’t in pain, but she was winded as fuck. Adora rushed over, kneeling beside her.

“I’m sorry,” she said, not sounding very sorry. “Best of three?”

Catra waved her hand. “Let me catch my breath.”

The moment Adora relaxed, Catra pounced. Her fist connected with Adora’s side and she jumped on her, pushing her to the ground and holding her arms behind her back. “Yield,” Catra said, when Adora’s wriggling made it clear she wasn’t going to be able to free herself any time soon. “Yield!”

“Fine! I yield!” 

Catra flopped to one side, freeing Adora. “Dirty gets repaid in dirty,” she said, matter-of-factly. Adora laughed beside her.

“Just keeping you on your toes,” she said. She wiped the sweat from her brow with the back of her hand and lay on the floor catching her breath. “God, we haven’t had a good spar in ages.”

Catra splayed all her limbs out like a starfish, cooling herself down. “What are you talking about? We spar all the time.” She stuck her tongue out and wriggled her eyebrows. Adora laughed again. Success. 

“You know that's not what I mean.” She twined her fingers with Catra’s. “We're a good match, don't you think? Even during the war, every time you and I would fight each other, I would think, _it’s never like this with anyone else_. We always drove each other.”

Catra snorted. “Yeah, drove each other insane.” She placed a hand on her chest, batting her eyelashes. “I’m just so flattered you thought of me.”

Adora shoved her away, still laughing. “Yeah, yeah. Shut up.”

“No, I want to know more! _It’s never like this with anyone else_. Is that what you used to tell yourself when our fights made you all hot and heavy?” She wriggled her eyebrows again.

She expected Adora to laugh again, but when she looked over, Adora was carefully not meeting her gaze. The gentle pink glow on her face from their sparring had been replaced with the bright, beet red flush of embarrassment.

Catra sat up, the movement of it sudden enough to make her head spin. “Adora.” 

“I”m sorry - forget I said anything.” 

“No!” Catra reached out and grabbed Adora’s arm to stop her from rolling away. “Did they really make you hot and heavy?”

Finally, Adora looked at her. Her smile was sheepish. “I mean… yeah.” She looked away again, staring intently at a spot on the wall. “Don’t you think they were a little intense?”

All the oxygen in the room seemed to have evaporated. Catra was silent for a minute, reevaluating every fight they had ever had, every time she had gone back to the Fright Zone and angrily gotten off in the dark after going a round with Adora. Thinking about Adora coming back to Bright Moon and doing the same thing made something spark deep in her belly. She stood up suddenly, trying to do something to distract herself from the sensation. 

“Yeah,” she said finally. “Yeah, I guess they were intense.”

The room was quiet for a moment, awkwardness settling like a blanket. Catra’s heart was pounding. She swallowed thickly.

“Did you ever…”. Catra cut herself off.

Adora rolled over, propping herself up on an elbow to look at Catra. “Did I ever what?”

Catra tried again. “Did you ever… think about me?”

Adora screwed up her face, confused. “Yes? We were constantly trying to figure out battle strategies.”

God, Adora could be thick sometimes. It would be annoying if it wasn’t so endearing.

“No,” Catra said, willing herself to find the audacity to finish her question. “Did you think about me, when you… got hot and heavy.” 

Wow. Fantastic. Catra had a grand total of three brain cells and none of them were doing anything to help her right now.

"Oh," Adora said, " _oh_." She smiled at Catra, big and easy, and Catra could tell she was emboldened, bashfulness falling away. She stood up, brushing off her pants. "Yeah. Like, all the time.”

Catra should be used to this by now - the easy, free way Adora talked about her feelings, how open she was with Catra about everything. Even about this.

"You did?" Catra croaked. Her tongue felt too big for her mouth and she was suddenly really, really thirsty. She was sure it was unrelated to her girlfriend admitting that she used to get herself off, thinking of Catra. "Like, um. What did you think about, specifically?"

Adora laughed. "Did you think about _me_?” she asked.

Catra’s silence was damning, as was the cat-in-the-headlights expression she was sure was plastered across her face. Adora’s smile turned sly. “I see,” she teased. "Well, since _I_ told you that I did it first, _you_ can tell me what you thought about first.”

Fuck. "Just. Uh, you." God, why was this so hard? It wasn't like they never talked about sex. It wasn't like they never _had_ sex. She willed herself to say something intelligent.

Adora laughed again. "I figured that much," she said, voice soft and teasing. "Care to give any more details? Like, any at all?" She ran her fingers distractingly up Catra’s side. 

Every scenario Catra had ever imagined flicked through her mind. Some of them - okay, a lot of them - had already happened, organically and easily, needing no prompting from Catra's extensive and embarrassing backlog of fantasies. She was fairly certain none of those would do. Adora was clearly on a mission, trying to extract all of Catra's secrets for her devious, sexy purposes.

"How about this," Adora proposed, holding Catra's hands. "I just list some things, ask some questions, and you tell me if I'm headed in the right direction?"

Catra nodded. That, at least, she could do. 

Adora rested her chin on her hand, thinking. "Hmm. Was I using my fingers, or my mouth?"

Catra's jaw dropped and all the air whooshed out of her lungs. "I -"

Adora continued barrelling through. "Were you on top? Maybe I was on top. Where were we? Did you think about using toys? Were you in my lap? Was I on my knees?"

 _Bingo_.

"Okay, wait - wait, wait. Hang on." Catra was flustered, suddenly nervous. "Why is this so easy for you? You just. Say it. It's like you're not even embarrassed."

"Because I'm _not_ embarrassed.” Adora smiled at her. “It's not about it being easy. It’s about me wanting you, and wanting to make you feel good. I'll do what it takes to get there."

Something inside Catra's chest unclenched, slowly. "I want you, too."

"Then we're on the same page, and you have nothing to be embarrassed about." Adora leaned in to kiss Catra, soft and sweet. "Now, where was I?"

Arousal curled in Catra's gut. She could do this.

"You asked me if you were on your knees," Catra said. Her voice shook slightly. "That was the last thing you said."

Adora looked at Catra, eyes turning hot. "And your answer?"

"Yes."

Adora sank to the ground, easy as that. Catra choked on her own spit. Oh, fuck. This was happening. Catra was suddenly, abruptly aware that she was incredibly turned on. 

“Okay,” Adora said. “And then what?”

Catra breathed deeply, the sound of it incredibly loud in the quiet room. Adora leaned forward, thumb deftly unbuttoning Catra's pants, pulling them open and down to pool at her ankles. "I'm just going to start making some assumptions," she said, matter-of-fact.

"Your assumptions are correct," Catra croaked. She had a strong enough grasp of her faculties to help Adora in pulling down her underwear, leaving her lower half totally bare. Catra swallowed thickly. Her inner thighs were already damp. "Can we - can we move to a wall, or something? I think I need something to lean against. I don't want to fall and brain you."

Adora's mouth quirked up. "Sure," she said. Her eyes never left Catra.

Catra turned, making her way to the wall. At the last moment, she pulled her shirt off, leaving herself totally naked. Her short fur stood slightly on end, though whether that was from the chill in the room or her own embarrassed arousal, Catra didn't know. She leaned back, pressing her shoulders into the wall. "Well?" she asked, false bravado colouring her voice. "Are you coming?"

Eyes roaming across Catra's body like a physical touch, Adora crawled towards her on all fours. She looked at Catra like she was prey. Predatory. She knelt at Catra's feet, soft hands reaching up to stroke her thigh. "Better?"

Catra nodded. She ran her fingers along the shoulder seam of Adora's jacket. "Off," she said. 

Adora made quick work of her clothes, standing only to step out of her pants before sinking to the floor again, looking up at Catra expectantly. She was so beautiful, a dark flush spreading across the pale skin of her face, her chest rising and falling with each deep, measured breath.

Catra widened her stance, legs spreading wantonly as she pressed her shoulders back against the wall. Every part of her body felt like it was on fire, but where her thighs met was molten. Her heart pounded.

"When did you think about this?" Adora asked. Her eyes looked wild, pupils blown, like she was turned on just as much as Catra. The thought made Catra's hands shake.

She bit her lip, fang nearly piercing the tender skin. "After - after the battle at Blossom Valley. You pushed me into the ground, and then I got back to my room, and this was all I could think about. I only just got in the doorway."

Adora hummed. She leaned forward, pressing a kiss to the side of Catra's knee. Her hand was hot on Catra's calf. Tugging gently, she pulled Catra's leg off the ground and shuffled in, placing it over her shoulder. "I'm pretty sure I can figure out the rest myself," she said. Catra was pretty sure she could, too.

Adora's breath had been hot against her, but it was nothing compared to the heat of her mouth when she finally made contact. Catra gasped as Adora licked at her clit, gently at first, and then with self-satisfied purpose when Catra threaded her fingers through Adora's hair and moaned. 

Adora licked into Catra, her spit mixing filthily with Catra's wetness. She ate Catra out with the same single-minded focus she gave to everything in her life, and Catra was powerless against it, prone against the wall, holding onto Adora's hair and shoulders for dear life. She hoped that no one was next door, listening with concern to the thumping and scratching, and the -

" _Adora_ ," Catra wailed. Adora reached up, curving a hand around Catra's breast, and thumbed her nipple, sending a shot of electricity directly to Catra's clit. She clenched around nothing. "Adora, please - your fingers, _please_." 

Adora groaned, the hum of vibrating through Catra and flashing starbursts behind her eyes. Catra sobbed. Adora's fingers pressed into her, pushing against that spot inside Catra that made her knees wobble precariously. She tightened her leg around Adora's shoulder. 

Every thrust of Adora's fingers forced noises from Catra's throat, little _ah, ah, ah_ s falling from her lips. She just - Adora knew exactly what to do, exactly how to touch her to make her whole body feel hot and electrified. Catra felt like she was drowning in pleasure, Adora licking and sucking and fucking every drop of it out of her. 

Catra curled her body around Adora, barely holding herself upright. Her foot was barely touching the floor. She stood on the tips of her toes, making space for Adora's broad shoulders between her thighs. Adora's free hand, the one she wasn't using to finger-fuck Catra to oblivion, pressed against Catra's sternum, pushing her backwards against the wall. "Hold on," she said. Catra's hands gripped Adora's hair and she flung her head backwards, thudding it against the wall as Adora muscled her way in further, picking up Catra's other leg and placing it over her free shoulder. 

Catra didn't have the capacity to protest. She let her weight fall against Adora's shoulders, knowing she could take it. Catra's shoulder blades were the only thing in contact with anything other than Adora, pressed into the wall as her feet dangled over Adora's back. " _God_ ," she sobbed, "Adora!" Adora, whose fingers had not ceased their ministrations through the change of position, winked at Catra from between her legs, before leaning back in to lick greedily at Catra's clit.

The myriad of fantasies that Catra had had of this very moment paled in comparison to the reality. Adora chased Catra's pleasure, moaning against where she was wet and open, and Catra couldn't do anything but take it. Her hands twisted in Adora's hair, tightening, scrabbling for purchase. Adora's fucked into her relentlessly. She curled her fingers, merciless, and when Catra came, the only thing keeping her upright was Adora.

Her mouth opened in a silent scream as her body locked up, arching off the wall. She knew, distantly, that she was pulling at Adora's hair, tugging too hard, but her body was so stiff at the peak of it that she couldn't will herself to let go. Adora didn't seem to mind, moaning helplessly as she fucked Catra through it.

When Catra could finally breathe again, Adora slowly slipped her fingers out of her and leaned back, helping Catra slide to the floor. She lay there, legs aching, heart still racing, and breathed deeply.

Adora's face popped into her field of vision. "Did I get it right?" she asked cheekily, leaning over Catra. Catra waved her hand lazily.

"Yeah," she said. She reached forward, pulling at Adora until she lay on top of Catra, head resting on Catra's chest. "Yeah, you got it right. Idiot."

Adora snorted inelegantly. They lay there for a moment, Catra running her fingers gently through Adora's hair. She let Adora rest for a moment, and then she gathered all of her courage and said:

"Alright. Now it's your turn."

Adora went very, very still. Her face felt hot against Catra's chest. "What do you mean?" she asked. She was very carefully not meeting Catra's eyes.

Catra laughed. This was much easier when she wasn't the one in the spotlight. "I told you mine, now you tell me yours."

Silence.

Catra hauled herself up, leaning back on her elbows. Adora tumbled inelegantly to the side. 

"Hmm," Catra said, post-orgasm high making her feel playful and giddy. "Oh, I know! I can just start listing things until I get something right."

"No!" Adora's face was flushing with colour. “No.” Oh, how the tables turn. Adora buried her face in her hands and groaned, mumbling something Catra couldn't quite make out.

"Come on, sweetheart," Catra cooed. "Speak up. I can't hear you."

Adora shot her a look which was probably supposed to be venomous but just made her look flustered. "Lay back down," she said, over-enunciating everything. 

_Now_ they were talking. "You ask so nicely," Catra teased, laying back down. Adora didn't move for a moment, but eventually she swung a leg over Catra's waist, and straddled her. 

Catra's hands immediately went to Adora's thighs. She loved looking at Adora like this. Her blonde hair tumbled down over her shoulders, and all Catra could see was miles and miles of milky golden skin. She could feel Adora's slick against her stomach. _Fuck_. 

"This is mine," Adora said. Her breath was shallow. "Also from after Blossom Valley."

It took Catra a moment to register the words, but when she did, her jaw dropped. She remembered, with vivid, sudden clarity, the battlefield, Adora straddling her like this, sword pressed against her neck. The imprint their bodies had left in the dirt. She breathed out, shaky. That Adora had come home, touched herself, thinking of this -

"Show me," she said, suddenly desperate. She wanted to make Adora feel as good as she had made Catra feel. 

Eyes intent on Catra's face, Adora moved forward, shuffling her knees either side of Catra's body until she was perched on Catra's chest. The heat of her was like a brand on Catra's skin. She pressed her fingers against Catra's lips until she opened her mouth, and ran her thumb over the sharp sting of Catra's fang. "Is this okay?" she asked, voice strained. 

Catra nodded. She flicked her tongue out to lick at Adora's fingers, revelling in the shaky gasp she got in return. "Come closer," she whispered. 

Adora swallowed. She lifted her knees over Catra's shoulders and pushed forward, hovering over her face. Catra wound her arms around the thick muscle of Adora's thighs and pulled her down, slotting her mouth against where Adora was hot, wet, and open. She always had been impatient. 

Adora's breath slid out of her in a shaky whine. "Catra," she gasped, shifting to seat herself properly against Catra's face. She fluttered her hands uselessly for a moment before winding them into Catra's short hair. Catra hummed. Adora's fingers tightened.

Catra licked and sucked, greedy for the taste of her. She felt dizzy. She gripped Adora's thighs tighter, forcing Adora down against her harder. She loved it when Adora lost control, loved watching it happen, loved being the cause. 

Adora thrust her hips down, grinding against Catra's mouth wantonly. "Oh god," Adora moaned, "Sorry. Can you breathe?" She lifted herself up slightly, reluctantly.

Catra stared at her, offended. "I'm fine," she said. She was. She could breathe through her nose when Adora thrust backwards. Catra smiled wickedly up at her. "Take what you need, Princess."

Adora sobbed and lowered herself back down, settling into a rhythm immediately. Catra squeezed at her thighs, her ass, pulling her closer. _Fuck_. Adora had never ridden her face like this. It was a heady experience. Her thighs were squeezing the sides of Catra's face, her hands tight in Catra's hair, pulling her, holding her exactly where she needed her. Her clit was stiff and swollen in Catra's mouth. All Catra could do was lay back and let her chase her pleasure. 

Above her, Adora threw her head back, gasping for air. "Catra," she sobbed, "I'm - I'm -"

Catra gripped Adora's thighs, craning her neck to meet every thrust of Adora's hips. She reached up and pressed gently against one of Adora's nipples with the tip of her claw.

Adora stopped moving, her thighs squeezing around Catra's face. Catra could only just hear Adora's wail over the sound of the blood rushing in her ears, a loud, shaky exhalation of Catra's name. Wetness dripped down Catra's chin. 

Eventually, the shudders wracking Adora's body tapered off, and she crawled off Catra on shaking legs, tumbling gracelessly to the ground beside her. Catra licked her lips, wiping her face with the back of her hand. Adora covered her hands with her arm and groaned. "Oh my god," she said.

"Mmm," Catra agreed. She threaded her fingers through Adora's, turning to kiss her shoulder. 

“Oh my _god_. Thank you.”

Catra laughed. “Trust me,” she said, “the pleasure was all mine.” Catra was going to remember this for a long, long time. 

Minutes passed in silence, the two of them laying close, steadying their breathing.

"We should get up off the floor," Adora mumbled finally. She sounded sleepy. Sweet. 

Catra rolled, tucking herself further into Adora's side, pressing their naked bodies together. She didn't want to get up. 

Adora's curled an arm around her, squeezing her closer. Catra could feel a kiss being dropped against her forehead. She smiled into the soft, warm skin of Adora's neck. 

"Okay," Adora said. "We can stay here a little longer." Her fingers traced shaped into the short fur on Catra's shoulder.

The room wasn't cold, and the space beside Catra wasn't empty. She smiled again, a small, secretive thing, and let herself be held. 

**Author's Note:**

> you know when you write something and it makes you feel some kinda way and you think "am i revealing too much of myself in this?"
> 
> me neither!!! anyways
> 
> to those of you who asked for a follow up - i hope it was everything you imagined!


End file.
